Ceni
The Federal Democratic Republic of Ceni 'is a federation of 175 sectors and 1,988 planets located near the center of the Cenian Galaxy, bordered by Waterloo in the west, Therrion to the north of Aurea Simia, and unclaimed space to the north, south, and east. It has colonized the satellite galaxies of Aurea Simia, Coitri, and Cerxecan. Regions are Mainland Ceni and the dependencies of Elephanthia, Scorpia, The Connectors, and New Ceni, which are all part of the main disk. The capitol is Cenaci, which is located slightly northeast of the center. The population is concentrated around homeworlds, with the Cenaci Area making up a plurality of the population. The area that is Ceni was originally 1,988 freestanding planets. In 963 BC, inhabitants of Cenaci invented the sleeper ship, and colonized Illirea, Cenarar, New Cenaci, Klero, Katinal, and Michosplak before the invention of the hyperdrive in 873 BC. The Cenian Trade Route was stitched together by Kendrick Ceni, and the new constitutional monarchy was named after his great achievement, as the Cenian Trade Route was able to stitch together the planets to form a republic. Ceni was elected the first King. Ceni has continued to be a great influence in the area of foreign relations, internal developments, technology, and economy. Through booms and busts, Ceni has withstood it all. History Government Ceni is a federal, constitutional republic. It is divided into 175 sectors. Constitution *''Main Article:Constitution of Ceni Executive Branch The executive branch is tasked with enforcing the laws of Ceni and representing Ceni abroad. The powers of head of state are given to the '''President, and the powers of head of government are shared between the President and the Prime Minister. The Council of Ministers and the Council of Advisers, appointed jointly by the President and the Prime Minister, and the Council of Species, appointed by the President, all are part of the executive branch and help make policy and advise the President and the Prime Minister. President The President is the head of state and co-head of government of Ceni, along with the Prime Minister. The president is responsible for foreign affairs, defense,education,other services provided by the government, and partial heading the government. The president represents Ceni abroad and at home, and is commander in chief of all armed forces. The president is authorized to sign treaties, but they must be ratified by the Senate to take effect. He receives foreign ambassadors, goes on missions abroad to represent Ceni, and he negotiates to ensure Ceni's well being. Being commander in chief, he has absolute and discretionary review over all military activities. The president is elected by popular vote every 5 years and is eligible to serve as many terms as he likes. Conservative activists, however, are calling for a term limit in Ceni's new constitution. In the constitution, adopted in 1AC (2012), the president will serve until 5AC (2016) and will be elected again to make elections on the five year mark. The office replaced the office of Chancellor. The current Acting President is former Chancellor and former King Kyn Tucin. The current Acting Vice President is his former deputy chancellor Luke Dickson. Legislative Branch Cenian Assembly Senate The Senate is the top house of the Cenian Assembly. [ Economy Economic Statistics Major Products Major Companies Society and Culture Holidays Festivals Demographics Religions *Atheism 28.067% *Adbarism 18.081% *Norientenism 14.615% *None 8.828% *Kraum 6.441% *Ramraitsats 6.278% *Other 3.924% *Agnosticism 3.597% *Raiathooch 3.106% *Ik'arenism 2.616% *Melinism1.668% *Borinism 0.850% *Mokainism 0.523% *Philosophical 0.360% *Rinaipism 0.327% *Traditional 0.327% *Unaffiliated 0.164% *Spiritism 0.082% *Animist 0.082% *Native Monotheism 0.033% *Native Polytheism 0.033% Species Ceni is a very diverse nation, with no one species making up more than ten percent of the population. This makes it very hard to show speciesism. Languages Economy Society and Culture Holidays Festivals